Power conversion is related to the conversion of electric power or energy from one form to another. Power conversion can involve converting between alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) forms of energy, changing the voltage, current, or frequency of energy, or changing some other aspect of energy from one form to another. Inverters and rectifiers can be used in power converters to control the direction in which power flows, where an inverter acts to convert power from DC power to AC power and a rectifier acts to convert power from AC power to DC power.